Learning To Love
by AnimeFreak679
Summary: Joanie and Alysha have never had a good life. But what happens when Teddy Long assigns Joanie to be Chris Benoit's manager. Will he teach her to love? or will he be like the restwho tried?
1. Information

_Learning to Love- Information_

_Hey Guys, I have decided to post another story! Yay! I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it ) if any one thinks I am plagiarizing somebody, I am not because plagiarizing is illegal and I know I wouldn't like it if some did it to me. So if it sounds like I plagiarized it isn't true._

_Ok:_

_Name: Joanne (or Joanie) Brookes _

_Hair: Auburn, reddish_

_Eyes: Bright Green, like ocean green_

_Siblings: 1, sister Alysha (pronounced A-lee-sha) Brookes. She has orange hair (like sandy blonde but a bit darker) and grass green eyes. Same age no tattoos._

_Accessories: One tattoo on the upper arm of a large black dragon. It starts from your upper arm, the tail ends where you elbow starts. Email me and Ill send you a picture of the tattoo._

_Information: ok let's say that Chris Benoit is 25 ok. This will take place right now. Joanie and Alysha have been moved from one foster family to another until the foster house gave up and kept them until the both of them were old enough take care of themselves. You see when Alysha and Joanie were born their real parents couldn't take care of them or they just didn't want them so they gave them away to a foster house. The reason no family ever kept them is because the girls had never listened and Joanie especially didn't get attached to anybody but her sister, fearing that she would loose that person just like her parents ditched her and her sister. So right now Joanie and Alysha are divas on SmackDown! Alysha just fights the Divas and Joanie fights both Divas and Guys. OK _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: Joanie and Joanie and Alysha have never had a good life. Bouncing from one foster family to another how would you feel? But what happens when Teddy Long assigns Joanie to be a certain wrestler's manager? Will Joanie finally learn how to trust? Will the person save her from herself? What happens? And who is he?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody but Alysha and Joanie. Like I always type in the other story every body else is the property of themselves and the WWE**

**Song: Chris Benoit's Theme**

**Chapter 1**

**Joanne Brooks was walking to Teddy Long's office. Joanie opened the door and went in.**

"**Hello Teddy, did you want to see me?" Joanie sat down at the chair across Teddy's.**

"**Yes I have" he made a pause "Joanie…playa….I want you manage some one."**

**Joanie arched her eyebrow encouraging the SmackDown! General Manager to continue "And who would that be?" **

"**Well, it's Chris Benoit."**

"**Chris. Why him"**

"**Well playa you things are going well for him right now" Teddy made a pause and Joanie just nodded her head "Well knowing JBL you never know what kind of stunt he will pull, so it would be better for you to be around." **

"**Ok, fine but did you tell Chris?"**

"**No, I did not, I will tell him tonight, world wide."**

**Joanie had a questioning look on her face.**

**Teddy noticed it and said "When I say your name you are going to come in to the ring."**

"**Do I have a choice?"**

"**No"**

"**Fine"**

**Joanie took a big sigh and left Teddy's office. She secretly liked Chris for some time now. One problem, she couldn't put herself up to the fact that if she leaves her, Joanie will be left heart broken again like her parents did to her. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody but Alysha and Joanie. Like I always type in the other story every body else is the property of themselves and the WWE**

**Song: Better off by Theory of a DeadMan**

**Chapter 2**

**Recap: Joanie took a big sigh and left Teddy's office. She secretly liked Chris for some time now. One problem, she couldn't put herself up to the fact that if he leaves her, Joanie will be left heart broken again like her parents did to her.**

**In about 3 hours Joanie would be the manager of the United States Champ Chris Benoit. She knocked on her sister's dressing room. Alysha opened the door and had the world's biggest smile planted on her face. Joanie arched an eyebrow; walked past Alysha and slumped down on the couch. Alysha turned around with the same smile unaffected by her sister's sour mood, and sat down next to her. It was quiet; Joanie got annoyed and took the remote. She turned on Fuse and started watching the 'F' List.**

**Alysha noticed something was wrong "Sooooooo, Joanie, my dear sister what is wrong?"**

**Joanne just nodded her head in embarrassment and mumbled a quick answer "**startingfromtodayonsmackdownihavetobebenoitsmanager**" **

**(A/n: so you won't have to sit there and decode what Joanne said she said starting from today on SmackDown! I have to be Benoit's manager)**

**Alysha understood her sister and jumped in joy. "That's great Joanie, it's awesome! Wait then why are you so sour?"**

"**Because _A-eeeeesha_, what if I do not want to be his manager! What if I suck at being a manager! What if he doesn't like it? What if I screw up his winning streak?" **

**Alysha was quiet and twirled her orange hair ion her finger, in a few minutes she finally thought of something to say "Do YOU want to be his manager? You won't suck, screw him if he doesn't like it, his problem, and you will not screw anything up. Besides you I both know that Chris is a nice guy, and we both know even if he does get angry at times he is sincere, compassionate, and most of all loyal."**

"**And how long have you been preparing this speech?"**

"**I don't know, I always thought it would come in handy, and I guess it did. So does he know?"**

"**Nope"**

"**Why not"**

**Joanie was getting fed up with the questions "Because Teddy said that it's a _surprise" _**

"**Right"**

"**So Alysh (pronounced A-Leesh) why were you so happy, what happened?"**

"**Ok, guess what?"**

"**You are dating Vince McMahon?"**

"**Ha ha, no, guess again" **

"**OMG, DO NOT TELL ME THAT YOU ARE DATING CHRIS?"**

"**Chill; no"**

"**I'm stumped."**

"**I'm sure you are"**

**Joanie made a fake angry face and said "You stole my line, any way so what happened?"**

**Alysha took a deep breathe "Ok, two words John-"**

**Joanie cut her off "Holy crap! Are you insane? Are you out of your mind! You are dating John Bradshaw Jackass?"**

"**EEEEWWW, hell no, I said two words not three disgusting ones."**

"**Who knows you could have said John Bradshaw, but what ever so who is the lucky John?"**

"**Ok once again two word John Cena."**

**Joanie fell quiet, she didn't know what to say or do. Joanie didn't know whether to be happy or protective at this moment. So she decided to be happy…and a bit protective.**

"**That's great Alysh, you two make a cute couple, but be careful."**

"**I know"**

"**I'm not done, are you sure this will work? I mean you are in SmackDown! and he is in RAW, it's kind of messed up, you know"**

"**I know it is but we are going to try and make it work you know."**

**Joanie smiled nodded her head and hugged her sister. Alysha looked at the time and told Joanie to get ready it is about time for her to show up as Chris Benoit's manager. Joanie went in to the bathroom to change in to a green sleeveless shirt with a cute kitten on it and jeans with ripped knees. **

**The Arena**

**Joanie was standing behind the curtain waiting for Teddy to call her name. And he did it. Joanie walked through the curtain with your theme song (happy by Mudvayne) blasting through the speakers. When Joanie walked through………**

_I am sorry I can't continue because I have school tomorrow and it's late enough. I am sorry stay tuned and see what happens next time. And I swear you will see Chris next time. And I will try to make it longer. I AM SOOO SORRY if it ended up bad…sorry! _

Roshelle


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own any one besides Joanie and Alysha.

Song: Laffy Taffy by D4L

Recap: **Joanie was standing behind the curtain waiting for Teddy to call her name. And he did it. Joanie walked through the curtain with her theme song (happy by Mudvayne) blasting through the speakers. When Joanie walked through **she saw the crowd go wild.

Chris Benoit's POV

Teddy had told Chris that he has a very important announcement to tell him. Chris walked in to the arena. The crowd was cheering like crazy. The United States Champion stepped in to the ring. In less than two minutes the SmackDown! GM walked in to the arena. Teddy stepped in to the ring with a micro phone in his hand.

Teddy had this big smile on his face which couldn't mean anything good. "Chris you know that you are having a match against JBL in WrestleMania 22, well I decided to assign you a manager."

Chris Benoit's eyes widened. He took another mic "Teddy I think it is great that you are concerned, but I really do not think I should have a manager. He might be great but I don't need one, I can handle my self."

Teddy raised an eyebrow and said "Well, playa I think it is a good idea, so may I introduce your manager…."

Chris looked at the curtains and heard a very unfamiliar song go on. (A/N: Joanie changed her theme):

"_In this hole, that is me_

_The dead are rolling over_

_In this hole, thickening_

_Dirt shoveled over shoulders_

_I feel it in me, so overwhelmed_

_Oh this pressured centre rising_

_My life overturned, unfair the despair_

_All these scars keep ripping open_

_Peel me from the skin_

_Tear me from the rind_

_Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear meat from the bone_

_Tear me from myself_

_Are you feeling happy now?_

_In this hole, that is me_

_A life that's growing feeble_

_In this hole, so limiting_

_The sun has set all darkens_

_Buried underneath, hands slip off the wheel_

_Internal pathway to contention_

_Peel me from the skin_

_Tear me from the rind_

_Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear meat from the bone_

_Tear me from myself_

_Are you feeling happy now?_

_(Are you) Happy?_

_(Are you) Happy?_

_Are you feeling happy?_

_In this hole, that is me_

_Left with a heart exhausted_

_What's my release?_

_What sets me free?_

_Do you pull me up just to push me down again?_

_Peel me from the skin_

_Tear me from the rind_

_Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear meat from the bone_

_Tear me from myself_

_Are you feeling happy now?_

_Peel me from the skin (Peel me from the skin)_

_Tear me from the rind_

_Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear meat from the bone (Tear meat from the bone)_

_Tear me from myself_

_Are you feeling happy now?_

_Does it make you happy?_

_Are you feeling happy?_

_Are you fucking happy, now that I'm lost, left with nothing?_

_Does it make you happy?_

_Are you feeling happy?_

_Are you fucking happy, now that I'm lost, left with nothing?_"

Joanie's POV

Joanie was walking, (or taking her time same thing) down the ramp.

Teddy smiled "Playa, meet your manager, JOANIE!"

Joanie walked in to the ring and looked at Chris. He looked really shocked. All the papers were signed (I don't know if you have to sign papers or not, but let's say that you do) and Joanie was now officially Chris Benoit's manager.

Later

Alysha was having a match against Melina so Joanie was sitting in her dressing room, reading a book when she heard a knock.

"Come in"

The door opened and there stood……………

OK I am not that evil so I will continue. And there stood Chris Benoit. She looked at Chris standing outside the door and arched an eyebrow.

"You know you CAN come in the dressing room, I don't bite…much. Just kidding, is there any particular reason why you are here, no offense, I didn't mean it to come out like I don't want you here I mean"

Chris chuckled "I get what you mean, don't kill your self. (A/N: Joanie turned the color of her hair) Well John (Cena) is here and since Alysha is still in her match against Melina he asked me to tell you so she could meet him outside after she finishes her match, he said something about a date."

Joanie nodded her head, right before Chris left she asked "Hey Chris why couldn't he ask her himself?"

"He wanted to catch up with his old friend Randy."

"Riiiiiiiiight that's what they ALL say "

Chris smiled at Joanie. "Hey Chris what are you doing right now?"

"Nothing, I might go see a movie why?"

"Wondering"

"Well what about you"

"Reading"

"Is that all?"

"Yes"

"Why is that?"

"Dunno"

"Can you please say more than one word?"

"No"

"Why"

"Cuz"

"Very mature"

"Yep"

"Tomorrow I'm going to the gym with John, Mark (Taker), and Randy. You and your sister want to join us?"

Joanie looked up from her book "I'll go and I'll drag my sister as well, but she and John are going to go in to a full make out session."

Chris just shrugged his shoulders mumbled something like "I doubt it". Chris and Joanie said their good byes and he left to go catch a movie.

Ten minutes later Alysha came in looking sweaty, disgusting, and tired.

"Who won?"

"Me"

"Great job, John was here."

"HE WAS?"

"Yep"

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, we went in to a full make out session" Joanie looked up from her book and saw Alysha's expression. It was priceless. Joanie chuckled. "I was kidding. Chris came by; he said to tell you that John said that after your match meet him outside for a date or something like that."

Alysha's expression changed. She had a big smile plastered on her face.

"Oh by the way, Alysh, you and I are going to the gym with Mark, Randy, John, and Chris tomorrow."

Alysha shrugged her shoulders and went to take a shower.

About ten minutes after Alysha went to take a shower there was another knock.

"Urgh…come in"

John came in with a depressed look on his face.

Joanie arched an eyebrow. "Why so glum?"

John closed the door and sat down next to Joanie on the couch. "I got stood up….."

"By who?"

"YOUR SISTER WHO ELSE!"

"She's in the shower right now, Alysha was going to get ready for your date or whatever you two are gonna go on"

"Really? I thought she stood me up because it was already 20 minutes since her match, I as waiting outside for 20 minutes and she never came."

Joanie rolled her eyes and took a big sigh "John, for girls like my sister it takes a lot of time to get ready…genius. So you just want to wait until she gets out?"

"Yeah" John made a small pause "So are you and Alysha going to the gym with us tomorrow morning?"

"Yep" Joanie took her book and continued her reading session that every on kept disturbing.

"Hey Joanie"

She turned around and looked at John with an irritated face. "WHAT"

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Oh no of course not, I didn't plan on reading my book and I didn't plan on watching T.V, no of course not. Why the hell would I plan such things? " Joanie said with sarcasm dripping off every word.

John smiled, obviously not getting her sarcasm and said "Good, you can go on a double date with Randy with me and Alysha."

"NO"

"Why not he's a nice guy"

"I don't like Orton"

"Just try"

"N-O"

"Please"

"I SAID NO"

Alysha came out of the bathroom wearing a nice out fit and said "C'mon Joanie, for me, if it doesn't work out"

"Which it won't" Joanie added

"Yeah, then we won't ever set you up AGAIN"

"Fine, let's go"

At the restaurant

Nothing interesting really happened. JOANIE AND Randy made great friends, but nothing more. John and Alysha talked and made out the whole time.

_Ok I said I'd make it a bit longer and I did. Not that much longer but longer any way. Plus I wasn't evil today and I did not make a cliff hanger. So that is a good thing. I will try to write another on the weekends and I will try and make another chapter in my Opposites Attract story. So…yeah. Thank you for reading. Please Review. Bye!_

_Roshelle_


	5. Notice to all readers:

Hey guys;; I know it's been a while (a few years to be exact) since I updated and the things is I don't think I will be updating any of these stories. :/

I have a new name: xxRebelxxYell

But the stories aren't on the same specific topics any more. Not that I grew out of wrestling but more like lost interest. (If that made any sense)

I'm defiantly going to update one last chapter on Opposites Attract just to kind of end the suspense (in a week at most)

Anyways;; I'm really sorry guys. Please don't hate me. ^-^''

-Roshelle. 3


End file.
